Luz en la oscuridad
by sailorblackrose
Summary: Le temes a perderte en la nada?Si te encuentras en la oscuridad puedes evitar perderte con tu propio valor y esperanza, no importa que tan oscuro sea el lugar en el que caigas pero si caes en la luz no importa cuán brillante sea tu luz, su blancura se perderá en un blanco más profundo y terminaras en una simple e interminable nada-Necesita participantes
1. Prologo

lalalalala, no encuentro la usb donde tengo el fic de mei y me acaba de regresar el internet pero queria publicar esta idea de un fic (esta basado en un cuento que escribi y de aqui saque a Mei), lean y luego explico

* * *

><p>Imperdonable, debería mantenerme lejos de ti, el mismo lo ha dicho— dijo lamentablemente el joven a su acompañante, una muchacha que se mantenía abrazada de el<p>

Aun así, no hay nada malo en esto—le respondió ella—un ángel y un demonio… todo se trastorna… entonces ¿Por qué no podemos disfrutar lo poco que nos queda juntos? Se mi destino, pues en este cruel mundo yo soy una anomalía

No, no hables así de ti misma, tu eres tú y eso es lo que me hace amarte, así que por favor, no hables de ti como si fueras una plaga—rogo el joven— por allá, en aquel espejo, mira nuestro reflejo, solo dos personas a la vista de la mayoría pero para los que nos conocen, ellos saben que jamás debemos estar juntos, lo sé, lo sabes. Sin importar eso, finjamos en este momento que somos normales como la mayoría del mundo cree

Todos se equivocan contigo— le dijo ella para después darle un beso— tu corazón si es puro, tal vez más que el mío, solo que estas tan rodeado del blanco que tu luz se pierde para los demás que se encuentran lejos de ti, y solo yo que estoy cerca puedo ver su resplandor

Ese espejo, te lo recuerda ¿no? —el joven la abrazo con fuerza y le beso la frente— sé que estas triste, yo también lo estoy, quisiera detener esto, quisiera que tu no tuvieras que sacrificarte de este modo, quisiera que no fuera demonio, quisiera que no fuera ángel, quisiera que todo fuera diferente, excepto el hecho de haberte conocido, quisiera que eso quedara intacto, pero es imposible que nos conociéramos sin caos

Solo nos queda rezar y pedir— Contesto ella —rezar a nuestra fe y pedir por nuestro amor, espero que algún día, después de lo planeado, si salimos victoriosos, si yo… espero que podamos volver a reunirnos

Si de mi dependiera, tu no tendrías que hacerlo—el le acaricio el cabello—yo lo haría por ti, pero eso no cambiara el resultado, que es lo que te duele tanto

* * *

><p>Bueno, este sera un fic de fichas pero ustedes no dejaran fichas... (tienen cara de "wtf?" lo se) sino que escogeran una ficha para tomar las decisiones de esa chica (seran personajes femenimos) pero antes necesito 2 chicas que me ayuden con los chicos (elegir cual a para cual chica y todo eso, ademas de que ellas tendran que tomar las decisiones de ellos) y a terminar las fichas de las chicas. Me dieron ganas de hacer este fic asi porque estoy haciendo otro en Facebook donde las chicas toman las decisiones de la ficha que seleccionaron y la audiencia toma la decision de los chicos y se me ocurrio esta idea<p>

PD: En esa no les dije que chico les tocaria pero en este si porque no quiero que se ilusionen con otro chico que ni que, solo que no quiero que solo tomen decisiones para estar con el chico (habia intentado un fic de fichas antes pero las chicas solo tomaban las decisiones que incluian el chico, podia estar muriendose una de sus compañeras pero ah no! ellas preferian ir a la cita con su chico en vez de salvar a sus compañeras y no quiero que eso ocurra)

PD2: si quieren saber cual es esa otra historia de facebook, busquen la pagina "Yo tambien quiero estudiar en el instituto sweet amoris" que tiene el album "Dulce y triste silencio" para que vean como es ahi (resumiendo: letras verdes para las chicas de las sucrettes y letras rosas para la decision del publico)

PD3: las chicas que tomaran las decisiones de los chicos (2 chicas) digan yo!, no les hagan el feo :P


	2. presentacion

¿Le temes a perderte en la nada?

Si te encuentras en la oscuridad puedes evitar perderte con tu propio valor y esperanza,

no importa que tan oscuro sea el lugar en el que caigas pero si caes en la luz,

no importa cuán brillante sea tu luz,

su blancura se perderá en un blanco más profundo y terminaras en una simple e interminable nada.

Si te temieras a perderte no te quedaría otra opción más que llenarte de oscuridad,

tu **mente**, **alma** y **corazón**,

tendrías que sacrificarlos, corromperlos, al igual que tus ideales,

tu cuerpo produciría oscuridad y no te perderías en la luz,

a pesar de que correrías el riesgo de perderte en la oscuridad estando en la luz

pero si te resignas y sacrificas para perderte en la luz podrías salvar el resto de tu ser.

* * *

><p>todavia no tengo la historia pero quise completar este que es la presentacion de la historia. Las partes en negro estan resaltadas por que son importantes para la historia, me falta una chica para decidir los chicos pero intentare tener los perfiles pronto para comenzar a escribir la historia :D<p> 


	3. Pasele pasele! y elija ficha

bueno, ya estan aqui las fichas de las que pueden elegir, mas que personalidad es su historia y la descripcion del aspecto fisico es que en algunas es necesario por ciertas razones de la historia, pueden agregar alguna cosa que quieran (lo mas importante en el fisico de los personajes es su color de piel y ojos) tambien despues de elegir su ficha me dicen que arma quieren :D (porque usaran armas)

Celeste (no es su nombre real)

19 años. Es una chica misteriosa que trabaja para la parte de la iglesia que combate contra los demonios. Ella tiene extrañas habilidades y es la dueña de un colgante con un misterioso poder, ha sufrido mucho y fue enviada (sola) por la iglesia. Ella es casi como una agente del servicio secreto, por lo que le dice a las demás que la pueden llamar celeste aunque este no sea su verdadero nombre. Su compañero (con el que se comunica a través del computador o el celular) la trata mal, así como los demás de la iglesia. Es de nacionalidad inglesa y vivió la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato, sus ojos son verdes claro, su piel es blanca y su cabello es de color celeste (por eso se le ocurre que la llamen celeste)

Chico: Armin

PD: Ella no sabe casi nada de maquinas (siempre le ponen la chica otaku/gamer a armin y no queria caer en eso) pero por eso resulta una pareja muy comica (ella sin querer mata sus aparatos, no les cuento mas o se vuelve spoiler)

Robín

17 años. Es rápida y buena trepando a pesar de su ligero temor a las alturas, ha ganado competencias de comida y traga-sodas, además de que ama el helado y a los animales (y al parecer este ultimo amor es reciproco). En palabras cortas es una blanca nieves (pelirroja y de cabello rizado por la cintura) hiperactiva y amante de la comida, suele darle de comer a los animales de la calle y acariciar a algunos, los recogería si no fuera porque a su mamá no le gusta. Por alguna extraña razón ella termina con el colgante de celeste y (después de perderlo) logra usar su poder. Es la mejor amiga de ken y Nath aunque esté secretamente enamorada de Nath y casi todos crean que sale con ken

Chico: Víctor

Scarlet

17 años. Ama los deportes, jugar videojuegos y es distraída. Le encanta discutir cosas sobre el amor y es muy social, conoce a todo tipo de personas y no les discrimina, si alguien simplemente no le agrada los deja y ya. Su padre era un detective pero murió en uno de los casos, ella lo admiraba mucho así que a veces actúa como si ella fuera policía. Es amiga de Robín y de ken y es completamente humana pero la valentía que demuestra y su gran sentido de la justicia le ayuda mucho

Es castaña y sus ojos son azules, tiene la piel aperlada y un cuerpo muy atlético

Chico: Leigh (para que aprovechen, no esta rosa :o)

Laica

17 años. Es la chica más popular de la escuela, callada e inteligente, muchos opinan que tiene la misma elegancia de un cisne y la llaman la reina del hielo por su actitud reservada. La verdad es que es muy diferente a como todos creen, no le agradan las pocas personas que le hablan (personas populares y creídas), es muy tímida y le encanta la música y sus pasatiempos son dibujar, leer (más que nada poesía) y sueña con ser escritora. Esta en la escuela por una beca y por ello no se permite distraerse mucho. Es descendiente de ángeles

Chico: Castiel

Lilia (Lilith)

Pertenece a los demonios Lilith, que seducen a los hombres y roban niños. Es vanidosa y le encanta ir de compras, tiene cierta fascinación por las cosas lindas y/o brillantes aunque su verdadero deseo es enamorarse y que alguien la ame de verdad ya que la mayoría de los hombres solo se interesan en ella por su cuerpo. Es pelirroja (zanahoria) con ojos purpura, su cabello en capas le llega arriba de los hombros y tiene la piel morena, por lo que todo en conjunto le da un aspecto exótico

Chico: Alexy

Brangwen

18 años. Es hija de Azrael (ángel de la muerte) y Lilith (una de ellas), por lo que fue abandonada al ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio, al crecer fue muy hermosa y tenía poderes sobrenaturales. Un hombre rico la recogió para que se casara con su hijo pero los sirvientes no la aceptaban, todos le tenían miedo y un día (después de que ella mata a la esposa del amo) la envenenaron y encerraron en un cofre para enterrarla viva… (No es su historia entera, ya que lo demás es sorpresa)

Tiene el cabello blanco grisáceo muy largo, sus ojos son violetas y es de piel un poco gris, además de ser alta. Las chicas la llaman Gwen, sobretodo porque dos de ellas no pueden mencionar bien su nombre

Chico: Dimitri

Frine

(Primero tiene 30 años, luego aparenta 17) Es de cabellos negros largos (su cabello llega hasta el suelo) y ojos grises, su piel es pálida y es muy bella. Vive dentro de un espejo y es la que lidera a los demonios. Fue encerrada por el primer héroe después de su fallido intento por abrir las puertas del infierno, la maldición sobre ella (su castigo) la mantiene dentro del espejo y evita que envejezca (así como también evita su muerte), a pesar de todo ella es humana

Chico: Lyssandro

* * *

><p>bueno y mi personaje y el de una de las chicas que me ayudaron son los siguientes:<p>

el mio:

Alexia (Lexi)

17 años. Ella es ayudante del jardinero (jade), estudia en otra escuela por la mañana, parece una chica fría pero cuando se le conoce bien es muy dulce, amable e ingenua pero tiene un gran odio/temor a los espejos grandes y a veces actúa de forma extraña, ademas de que si alguien la lastima de verdad o a sus amigos pueden ver su lado rudo.

Chico: Kentin (no es mi chico favorito pero estos son unos personajes muy complicados como para explicarlos)

el de una de las chicas que me ayudo (me ayudo por face asi que no se si tenga cuenta aqui o que):

Verónica:

22 añ el cabello negro rizado recogido en 2 coletas por lo que algunos la llaman "Poodle" para molestarla. Usa gafas parecidas a las de ken y viste con sudaderas grandes de hombre y faldas como las de melody. Es una chica inteligente y muy amigable aunque todos se alejan por su apariencia, aunque ella tambien es muy ruda dependiendo de como se le trate, parece estar envuelta en misterios

Chico: Nathaniel

Muchas gracias a la que manejara a Veronica (no se si ella me deje decir su nombre aqui) y a Black ross por su ayuda, ella tambien puede escoger un personaje (si quiere) puesto a que ni era su asunto y decidio ayudarme

Por ultimo, una ficha que quite porque pense que ya eran suficientes pero que ahora sera representada por Chinomiko:

(Se llamaba Caprico)

El demonio de la avaricia (por ello y para hacer burla de su nombre la llamaban capricho), ama las cosas caras y prácticamente es un acumulador, cree merecer todas las cosas existentes y no le gusta compartir pero en el fondo cada cosa que recolecta es para llenar un vacío, una vez fue humana y por malas elecciones termino convirtiéndose en un demonio. Es rubia y alta, sus ojos son cafés y le encanta llevar anillos y collares

Chico: jade

* * *

><p>Bueno, ya si ustedes quieren pueden cambiarle el nombre a la chica que elijan, solo no queria ponerle ficha A, B... y todo eso, los unicos nombres que tienen su razon de ser son el de Brangwen, Celeste (aunque ni es su nombre) y Lilia (porque es un relativo Lilith) pero no son tan importantes. Gracias por leer y a quienes quieran participar<p> 


	4. iniciemos

_Hace varios años…_

En el escaparate de una tienda departamental es apreciable la televisión en descuento, esta se encuentra en el canal del noticiero y aunque la mayoría de la gente no presta atención a las noticias mientras pasa por el lugar, un pequeño niño rubio se detiene frente a la vitrina

…La autopsia no arrojo ningún resultado además del ya previsto: infarto al corazón—dice la mujer del noticiero—Según el testamento del magnate, gran parte de sus pertenencias serán donadas al museo que solía frecuentar, su nombre aún no es revelado, hay que recordar que este hombre tenía una gran fascinación hacia las antigüedades. En otras noticias, todavía no se encuentra el motivo del incendio en el que dos personas…

¡Nathaniel!—ante aquel grito, el pobre niño rubio es llevado hacia atrás por un fuerte jalón. Un hombre, su padre, lo arrastraba tomándolo del brazo— ¡no te vayas así como así! Vamos que tenemos que abrir pronto la cafetería, ya sabes, te quiero quieto y callado. Y mañana tenemos cita con el doctor así que haz toda tu tarea hoy

¿Papá?—el hombre se detiene y gira su vista hacia el niño— ¿todo va a estar bien?

No tienes de que preocuparte—dice el hombre acariciándole la cabeza

_Ahora…_

nathaniel cuelga ya—le dice su padre

claro, espera—responde el rubio y su padre se va—bueno Viktor, cuando escuches el mensaje llamame por favor

* * *

><p>¿Lo has entendido Viktor?—dice una mujer detrás de un escritorio<p>

Claro—responde el joven de cabello negro—si conseguimos el testimonio del vendedor de antigüedades a su vez podríamos obtener más pistas sobre la trata de blancas, incluso si no sabe nada del hecho podría decirnos como contacta con sus proveedores

Tengo entendido que la subasta será hoy en la noche, sé que no es tu primer caso pero presta atención a cada uno de los artículos. Y una cosa más—la mujer se le acerco como si fuera a besarle la frente y el joven giro los ojos—quítate esos pupilentes ¡ese no es el color natural de tus ojos! ¡Quítatelos!

Pero paso más desapercibido de esta manera—se queja Viktor

Bueno—responde la mujer haciendo una pausa, Viktor ya espera el grandioso "pero"—pero solo cuando estés en el caso, ahora quítatelos

* * *

><p>Guantes…guantes—la chica de cabello celeste busca en cada rincón de la habitación donde está, incluso llega a tal punto que saca y desacomoda violentamente todo lo que ya había guardado en su maleta— ¿Dónde están esos guantes?<p>

De pronto un celular comienza a timbrar sumando más presión en la chica, que toma una de los calcetines que había sacado de su maleta y busca sin parar su celular hasta encontrarlo en el suelo y lo toma con su calcetín

— _Tardaste mucho en responder_

Perdón — ella intenta sonar lo más dulce e inocente posible pero el suspiro del otro lado le hace darse cuenta de que ha fallado— ¿Ocurre algo?

_Tu vuelo_—dice la voz del celular. La chica (que creía haberse salvado ya de ser regañada) espera el regaño de su compañero—_quería asegurarme en que no llegaras tarde, la iglesia no está para pagar todos tus gastos así que apresura y vete_

Respecto a eso que la iglesia no está para pagar mis gastos… perdí mis guantes—confiesa celeste y se oye un suspiro del otro lado—no recuerdo donde los deje y…

— _¿Revisaste debajo de tu colchón?_

¿Eh?—ella deja su teléfono a un lado y levanta su colchón encontrando así dos pares de guantes: unos de látex y otros de tela pero ambos blancos, ella se coloca los guantes de látex. También ve su boleto de avión y lo guarda en sus bolsillos antes de retomar su llamada—ahí estaba ¿Cómo supiste?

Guardas todo lo importante ahí ¿o no?—responde la voz del teléfono—pero si no fueras tan descuidada y torpe no lo olvidarías ¿en serio eres la descendiente del primer héroe? Tan patética…

¡Oye!—grita la joven, a través del teléfono comienza a oírse estática—no te creas que puedes opinar de mi

Cálmate—ordena la voz—si te enojas dentro del avión podrías causar un grave accidente, a menos que no te importe dañar el sistema del avión y hacer que se estrelle con todas las personas ahí dentro

La chica gruñe y suspira tratando de relajarse—lo sé, no tienes que darme ejemplos de lo que puedo causar si no me controlo

* * *

><p>Era de noche y había una gran cantidad de gente en un almacén, se estaba llevando a cabo una subasta y ya habían sido vendidos varios objetos, pero en este momento se subastaba un espejo enorme, según el subastador era un espejo con una antigua historia sobre una mujer de corazón puro y su amado que vivían juntos en la eternidad gracias a ese espejo<p>

¡Ese espejo es robado! Es este mismo de un museo en el extranjero que fue asaltado— dice una chica entre la multitud—yo lo recuerdo muy bien porque le tome una foto y me cobraron una multa por el flash

¡Cállate, chica podle!— grita un hombre, dueño de la tienda de antigüedades, él había decidido hacer una gran subasta con los objetos más valiosos de su tienda. La chica ignora el insulto, ella sabe que por su cabello rizado y recogido en dos coletas pegadas al cuello parece un podle y los toscos lentes no le ayudan en nada

— Yo sé que es robado, le diré a la policía y llevare la foto como muestra, solo lo pintaron con barniz y le pusieron un adorno diferente en la parte de encima.

El dueño empezó a discutir con la chica y cuando este intento golpearla, un joven de melena oscura le detuvo el brazo al dueño

Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, pegarle a un menor que además resulta ser una chica, no parecen buenos modales — la mirada fría del joven asusta al dueño y a la vez lo hace enfurecer, el joven sabe que lo ha arruinado y sabe lo que vendrá a continuación.

En cuanto a ella sea una chica es difícil saberlo, si no fuera por la voz y la falda no tendría nada femenino — les dice el dueño, eso no se lo esperaba el joven ni la chica— ¡Seguridad!Saque a estos dos de aquí — grita a todo pulmón, eso sí lo esperaban.

Dos hombres con la palabra "seguridad" en sus camisas llegan y, a jalones, sacan a la chica y al joven de la tienda. Viktor (el joven) está furioso, si tan solo no se hubiera metido en un asunto ajeno, ahora no sabe quién comprara el resto de las cosas, y lo más importante para el: ¿quién comprara el espejo? El empieza a maldecir mientras que la chica se alisa la ropa, no entiende lo que dijo el dueño de la tienda, aun con esa sudadera encima se nota que es una chica. Ella nota que la está mirando.

¿Se te perdió algo? — Le dice molesta— te agradezco que me ayudaras, pero no lo pedí ni lo necesitaba, y no te da excusa para quedarte parado ahí y mirarme fijamente.

¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba? Él se iba a meter en problemas con su superior por haber abandonado su puesto (o más bien, por haber sido desalojado de él), todo hubiera sido más fácil si esa chica y su dichosa foto... ¡la foto! Con esa pista sería más fácil, aunque no podía confiarse, más sin saber porque esa chica estaba en la subasta.

Perdón por ser grosera, pero no hay que fiarse en nadie — la chica compartía el mismo pensamiento que él así que Viktor decide no discutir

¿Por qué entraste ahí? Se nota que no traes dinero, además de que ni siquiera eres mayor de edad — pregunta el sin saber si ella responderá.

—Yo iba a comprar algo hace unos días, entre y vi el espejo medio escondido, oí al dueño sobre hablar por teléfono sobre la subasta y salí sin que él me viera, busque la foto en mi cuarto y fue cuando confirme que era el mismo

¿Me podrías dar la foto? Mira, soy un policía en incognito y sé que varios objetos de ahí son robados de diferentes museos de antigüedades — él puede ver la desconfianza de la chica — esta subasta es una fachada para algo más grande, esa foto puede ser usada como pista aunque el espejo no sea uno de los principales objetivos.

No te creo—exclama ella. Cada uno se va su lado y la noche sigue.

* * *

><p>Sonreír dulcemente, giñar el ojo con gracia, caminar presumiendo sus caderas… es casi todo un ritual el de esta chica que usa para cada vez que sale a pasear. Lilia está en el centro comercial, coquetea con algunos hombres y consigue que le compren lo que ella quiere. Minutos después de deshacerse de ellos un agente le entrega su tarjeta diciendo que podría convertirla en una maravillosa modelo, la idea la tienta fácilmente: vestirse con ropa de marca, ser reconocida y poder ir de compras a donde ella quiera… pero su mirada se desvía hacia dos chicas (una castaña y una pelinegra) que están unos metros detrás del agente y declina la oferta antes de irse con aquellas dos chicas<p>

Hermanas—grita ella corriendo y saltando para darles un abrazo pero es esquivaba por ambas. Una de las dos chicas (castaña y de ojos azules) tiene una expresión nada agradable en su rostro y patea a Lilia haciéndola caer al suelo—eso dolió **u-u**

No nos llames hermanas aquí—dice la castaña—mientras estemos rodeadas de humanos yo soy Debrah y ella Laeti

Oh, claro—Lilia comienza a recoger todo lo que se salió de sus bolsas pero se queda un poco pensativa—herma… Debrah y Laeti ¿Por qué de todas las Lilith su nombre para los humanos ni empieza con "Li"? y el de Debrah ni siquiera tiene la "L"

Porque yo soy original—gruñe Debrah—no nos compares con unas Lilith cualquiera, yo y Laeti somos las mejores. En fin, existe la posibilidad de un trabajo muy bueno ¿Acompañarías a tus hermanitas en él?

* * *

><p>Muy bien, empecemos nuestra reunión—dice Charlie, un joven castaño y alto. Él toma una capa oscura para cubrirse, se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y espacioso donde el suelo tenía una extraña especie de grabados<p>

Al fin, porque después de esto tengo una cita—ordena otro sujeto de capa negra

Calla pervertido—le ordena alguien más en la misma capa, esta vez con voz femenina—y deja de comerte los pastelitos ¡son míos! No los toques

Si no guardan silencio no podré concentrarme ¡ya no se distraigan!—les regaña Charlie—este es el primer paso hacia "el corazón y el amante" ¿Podrían encender las velas mientras descubro el espejo?

* * *

><p>O0O! lo dejo en suspenso, solo puse las fichas ya ocupadas y si no se ocupan todas las podre como quiera pero despues no se quejen si luego mato a alguien (en una historia que tenia aqui pero que borre mate al rededor de 5 personajes y esos son solo los secundarios, los incidentales ni los conte). Y anti456 no entendi si querias que lo dejara como lilia o como Lylian pero ahi me avisas para cabiarlo<p> 


	5. llegaron los problemas

La mamá de Robín decide subir y despertar a su hija, pero cuando entra al cuarto no solo ve a su no-dormida hija sino que también ve un montón de pajaritos volando por todas partes. Finalmente (después de un gran regaño) Robín saca a todas las aves por la ventana, se arregla y desayuna. Espera cerca de la puerta, hasta que lo recuerda: Ken no iba a estar y ella no tenía planes... un domingo, sola… sin su mejor amigo... Su mamá no la deja depender de alguien y la obliga a salir, bueno, si no podía salir con Ken iría a la cafetería de Nathaniel aunque si estaba el padre del joven no podrían hablar. Pero antes decide vaguear un poco. Robín se come un helado mientras camina por la plaza, cuando se dirige a tirar la servilleta, ve un collar tirado en la calle, no parece ser de oro ni trae diamantes, pero ella decide que es bonito y se lo queda ya que nadie parece estar interesado en él. Sin notar que desde lo lejos una chica de cabello celeste la observa. Esta chica se da cuenta de que Robín se llevó el collar y sabe que no lo podrá recuperar, decide seguirla y recuerda que tiene que reportar lo sucedido, así que saca su celular

_"__He cometido un error y he lo perdido, intentare recuperarlo, no será problema, juro por mi existencia y alma que lo conseguiré, es mi misión protegerlo y no dejar que quede en la evanescencia y nunca lo permitiré."_

Envía el mensaje al único contacto que tiene, procurando no perder de vista a Robín.

En la cafetería, Robín encuentra a Ken platicando con Nathaniel, quien se encuentra detrás de la barra, evidentemente no está el padre de Nathaniel, los tres se reúnen, la diferencias son muy obvias. Además de que Robín estaba enamorada de Nathaniel.

Qué bueno que llegas, Ken me estaba preguntando si no habías venido — dice Nathaniel

¿Y cómo es que estas aquí? Me dijiste que ibas a salir con tu hermano — ella le dice a Ken.

No estaba, había salido con sus amigos —contesta el. Siguieron hablando entre los tres y Robín y Ken le ayudaban a Nathaniel. Después de unas horas, Ken y Robín salen y empiezan a caminar por toda la calle, hasta que ven a un gatito en la rama de un árbol de un parque y Robín empieza a subir el tronco del árbol.

No te subas ahí, el gato te arañara la cara — grita el

No es cierto, ellos nunca lo hacen — responde ella

Eso es por suerte, los animales nunca te atacan, pero hay personas a las que agreden sin ninguna razón — desde que Ken era niño, la mayoría de los animales lo atacaban, aunque fueran muy mansos con los demás. La rama donde esta Robín comienza a crujir, Ken voltea hacia ella y…

¡Hey tú! — dice alguien, Ken mira hacia el lado donde escucho la voz y ve a dos personas corriendo hacia el

* * *

><p>Jade (un jardinero) y su asistente (Lexi) van a un parque para encargarse de las plantas y el césped. Ellos van caminando con todos sus instrumentos pero justo cuando llegan al parque ven a una chica arriba del árbol y a un chico pisando el césped ¡Como si todo el trabajo que hacían para cuidar esas plantas fuera para nada! Jade toma a Lexi del brazo y la arrastra hasta donde están los otros dos.<p>

¿Qué hacen ahí?—pregunta jade enfadado— ¿creen que solo porque son plantas no merecen ser cuidadas? Por si no lo saben las plantas son muy importantes para el planeta, sin ellas no habría oxígeno y…

Jade no deja de hablar, por su parte ken está un poco intimidado y Robín está tratando de llamar la atención del gato

* * *

><p>Viktor está usando lentes oscuros para que nadie le vea los ojos irritados y somnolientos que lleva, él duro toda la noche despierto pues no sabe qué hacer: le han llamado la atención en su trabajo, sigue caminando por las calles para dirigirse a su apartamento. Entonces ve a un chico molestando a otro por lo que decide ayudar pero tropieza y…<p>

La rama se ha partido un segundo después de que Robín tuviera al gatito en sus manos, ella espera darse muy fuerte, pero algo suaviza su caída. Ella se levanta rápidamente sin soltar el gatito, le ha caído encima a un desconocido, que horror. Ken esta pálido, pues el desconocido es más grande y fuerte que ellos y no se sabe cómo podría tomar el hecho de que una chica le cayera encima solo por un gato. Desde lejos la misteriosa chica de ojos azules sigue observando, preguntándose si debe intervenir, podrían romper su preciado objeto pero también podría meterse en más problemas y seguía esperando la respuesta de su comunicado.

Viktor se levanta y sacude su ropa, esto era la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo soporta, primero ve al gatito, luego mira el árbol y la rama y por ultimo a las otras cuatro personas. Su mente ya está deduciendo la situación pero aun así su boca se mueve antes de que siquiera pensé en lo que el mismo está haciendo— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Lo siento, mi amiga solo quería salvar el gato—contesta ken, esa razón le hubiera bastado a Viktor pero está enojado en este momento así que sigue con su misma mirada, Ken puede presentir algo malo

Eso no es razón, están pisando el césped y han roto la rama del árbol—arremetió jade, no quería dejar así como así las plantas que él y Lexi cuidaban con mucho esfuerzo

Jade comienza a intentar discutir con Ken y Robín intenta interceder por él, para cuando Viktor los separa todos notan que Lexi ya no está pero no solo eso ¡NO! de la nada los aspersores son encendidos y todos corren hacia el pavimento del parque para no terminar más mojados, Robín por su parte toma al gato y va con los demás para también evitar que el animal se mojara mientras Lexi se dirige a ellos que se sacuden las gotas de agua fuera de sus ropas

Siento ser ruda pero por favor no causen disturbios, molestan a la gente que viene a pasar momentos con quienes aprecia—se disculpa Lexi—y también siento que lo haya hecho venir nuestro escándalo, señor desconocido

Ja, siguen sin gustarte las peleas ¿no Lexi?—dice Jade sonriendo

Por su parte la mente de Viktor pasaba otra cosa: ¿Señor? Pero si solo era unos años mayor a ellos ¡Esa chica debía de estar burlándose de él! ¡E incluso lo había mojado!—No soy solo soy un "señor desconocido". Soy policía y puedo arrestarlos por todos los estragos que hacen

¿En serio? No tienes pinta de policía —dice Robín, no muestra señales de miedo, sino de asombro

Es mentira, este tipo solo quiere meternos miedo —dice Jade incrédulo, él ha notado que Viktor no lleva placa, no se dejara engañar fácilmente. Esto enfurece más a Viktor, la noche anterior se lo había dicho la chica extraña de la subasta que lo metió en problemas y ahora estos

Soy policía y me los llevare ahora —dice lleno de ira, el da un paso para acercarse, pero el gatito que Robín llevaba en sus brazos se le echa encima

Corre — Ken toma del brazo a Robín y se la lleva casi arrastrándola y Jade hace lo mismo con Lexi. No se detienen hasta llegar a sus respectivas casas

Por su parte, la frustración de Viktor no tiene comparación, la idea de ir a su departamento y quedarse con esa frustración, no se ve muy atractiva para él. Decide ir a la cafetería de su mejor (y único) amigo.

Pasa por aquella puerta para que tomes una toalla y vayas al baño —dijo Nathaniel— ¿Por qué estas mojado? También necesitas quitarte ese ese pasto y tierra

No me digas—normalmente Viktor hubiera hecho algún comentario más mordaz al respecto pero de verdad que no se encontraba de humor

¿Mal día en el trabajo? — Pregunta Nathaniel— ¿volvieron a insinuar que eras demasiado joven?

No. Mal día en el mundo— le responde tomando las llaves de la puerta

* * *

><p>Rous está en la biblioteca, hay tantos libros que siente que sus dos ojos no son suficiente para apreciar todo por completo, no sabe ni de cual temática escoger. De repente alguien toca su hombro y ella gira para ver quien le habla, es una chica que ha visto varias veces en su misma escuela pero nunca ha hablado con ella por lo que no sabe cómo iniciar la plática y mira fijamente a la otra chica esperando a que hable<p>

¿Rous?—dice la otra chica—Me llamo Scarlet y estamos en la misma escuela, de hecho creo que estuvimos juntas en primero

Ah, claro—es todo lo que puede responder ¿Qué más debería decir? Comienza a buscar un libro para poder destensarse y alejar esa sensación de incomodidad sobre ella. Por el rabillo de sus ojos logra observar a un chico pelirrojo que capta su atención y se gira para verlo a la distancia— ¿Eh?

Es como si cualquier pensamiento se hubiera borrado de su mente. El chico pelirrojo por su parte parece no despegar su mirada de una chica de lentes gruesos, la cual prácticamente solo tiene ojos para el estante de libros que ella está revisando, tal y como estaba Rous segundos antes. Rous comienza a deducir la situación del chico pelirrojo: seguía con la mirada a la chica, a veces parecía querer acercársele pero al final decidía no hacerlo y tenía una mirada enternecida mientras la veía… ¿Acaso le gustaba? Las diferencias entre la chica de lentes y el pelirrojo eran abismales, casi como si fueran opuestos ¿Por eso él no se atrevía a hablarle? ¿O era que el chico no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos? Había varios libros que Rous había leído donde esas situaciones ocurrían, tal vez si le recomendaba uno a ese chico podría ayudarlo… Ya no está, el chico se había ido mientras ella decidía que libro recomendarle

D-disculpa—esta vez es Rous quien intenta hablar con Scarlet mientras apresa el libro entre sus brazos— E-e-el ch-chico…

¿El rojito rockero y guapo?—pregunta Scarlet. Rous muy apenas puede asentir—No sé por dónde se fue, me distraje y para cuando lo note ya no estaba

* * *

><p><em>No estás sola, recuérdalo.<em> _Yo estoy a tu lado y los demás también lo estarán pronto… _Robín se despierta, mira su reloj, maldición ya es tarde, Ken llegara dentro de unos minutos para ir a la escuela y ella sigue con la ropa del día anterior. Rápidamente, empieza a arreglarse, pero cuando baja a desayunar, Ken ya estaba ahí, el espera a que Robín desayune, pero no solo eso, se ve obligado a desayunar con ella gracias a la mamá de Robín que como usualmente intenta emparejarlos

—Ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos ¿cuándo formalizaran su relación?

¡Mamá!— grita Robín—Ken es solo un amigo

Sí, nosotros no podríamos tener ese tipo de relación—Al vaciar sus platos, Ken y Robín se dirigen a la salida, donde él se monta en una bicicleta y le hace señas a Robín para que se suba, la bicicleta es para una persona, pero el hermano de Ken la había modificado para que Robín pueda sentarse con el en un asiento hecho con madera—Vamos, ya es tarde, siempre se te hace tarde los lunes

Los dos se van en la bicicleta, platicando como de costumbre. Al llegar a la escuela, Ken empieza a encadenar la bicicleta junto con las demás pero se entretiene un poco con el jardinero que empieza a regañarlo por pisar el césped, mientras, unas chicas de su salón se le acercan a Robín y empiezan hablar.

¿Por qué todavía no hacen publica su relación?—pregunta una

Eh! no-nosotros no salimos—responde ella

¿En serio? Pero siempre están juntos, incluso se sientan uno al lado del otro en el salón—dice otra

—pero ya les dije que no salimos, y a mi me gusta alguien mas

Pero si se ven tan bien juntos, aunque él es nerd y solitario ¿y el que piensa?—volvió a hablar la primera

Ken llega y toma a Robín de la muñeca. Mira a las otras chicas antes de hablar—Yo únicamente veo a Robín como mi hermana, ahora vamos al salón

* * *

><p><em>¿Y qué haz averiguado?<em> _— _Dice la voz del teléfono

—Robín Giner, 17 años, no es una estudiante muy prodigiosa, se podría decir que llega al promedio… muy apenas, a menos que vea un animal en peligro o quiera ayudar a alguien, es rápida y buena trepando, a pesar de su ligero temor a las alturas, ha ganado competencias de comida y traga-sodas.

_— __¿Eso es todo?_

—Sí, por el tipo de persona que es será fácil recuperar el colgante, por lo que no será necesario investigar más

* * *

><p>Una mujer está en su escritorio frente a Viktor y lo mira fijamente, a pesar de que sabe que él es un buen agente, ella no tiene más opciones. Debe hacerlo—No queda de otra, lo he intentado todo, serás expulsado del caso, no debiste abandonar tu posición.<p>

Esto deja sin palabras a Viktor por un momento—Pero… olvídalo, me voy temprano hoy también, ¿no?

Eso es lo que pasa cuando cometes un error, estas en un equipo de fuerzas especiales, aunque no por mi gusto— dice la superior cruzándose de brazos

—Sí, no se te ocurra darme otro de tus sermones, adiós.

Viktor sale de la oficina de su superior y se encuentra con tres de sus compañeros

— ¿Así que te vas? Espero que ya entiendas que un mocoso como tú no debe estar jugando al policía secreto

—Solo está suspendido unos días, pero creo que la superior le dio un castigo excesivo, con haberlo dejado en una esquina hubiera bastado.

Viktor empieza a alejarse de ellos sin decir ni una palabra.

—Sería mejor que echaran de aquí a ese enano endemoniado

**_¿ENDEMONIADO, EH? ¿QUIERES VER LO QUE ES UN VERDADERO DEMONIO? _**Viktor aleja ese pensamiento de su mente, ¿Qué rayos había sido? Él nunca había matado a alguien, aun siendo policía, a lo mucho les había disparado en las piernas, además, si iba a matar a alguien, ¿Por qué tendría que ser un compañero suyo?

* * *

><p>El maestro está dando clases, pero Robín no presta atención, sigue tratando de recordar que fue lo que soñó… … <em>¿Que es "x"?…<em> la voz del maestro saca a Robín de sus pensamientos. Él ha notado que no estaba poniendo atención, así que la pregunta está dirigida a ella. Robín no sabe la respuesta y dice lo primero que piensa sin pensarlo realmente— ¿"X"? ¿Es una letra?

El maestro ya harto decide dirigirse a alguien más—Esa X es el resultado de la operación echa con aquellos números del pizarrón. Scarlet, ¿Qué resultado es X?

—Pues un número desconocido

—Sí, ¿pero qué número es?

—Pues "X"

—Deja de jugar conmigo! Ken, ¿qué resultado da X?

— "X" es igual a dos

Suena el timbre y el maestro deja que todos se vayan. Robín se dirige a ken y lo invita a salir para jugar o distraerse como normalmente lo hacen pero ken está ocupado, él le ha prometido a Scarlet ayudarle a estudiar para los próximos exámenes y ambos (tanto Scarlet como ken) invitan a Robín a unírseles pero ella declina la oferta. Robín se va. Al llegar a su casa no ve a nadie, su mamá, su hermana y su papá no están. Ella esta terriblemente sola y además… ¿desde cuándo Ken tiene otra amiga? Nadie más que ella le habla. Qué raro. Se duerme un momento en el sofá después Robín se dirige a su cuarto, muy apenas cierra su puerta y algo la tira al suelo. Una chica. No puede ver bien su rostro en la oscuridad pero lo es. La chica este sobre Robín, le aplasta las piernas y sujeta sus brazos.

¡Devuélvemelo! ¿Dónde lo tienes? —cuestiona la chica desconocida

—Eh ¿de qué hablas?

El colgante, te vi tomarlo ayer—la extraña intrusa sujeta con más fuerza a Robín, asustándola

— ¿colgante? ¿Te refieres al collar? Te lo daré, te lo daré pero quítateme de encima

La chica se levanta de encima de Robín y la ayuda a levantarse, Robín se toca el cuello y se da cuenta de que no trae el collar, ella y la chica empiezan a buscarlo por toda la casa, regresan al cuarto de Robín para ver si no se le había caído durante el forcejeo pero no lo encuentran.

—No puede ser, lo has perdido, pero no entiendo como… el colgante quedo en la evanescencia y se perderá para siempre… Todo está en problemas. Tú y yo hemos puesto al mundo al borde de un torbellino de destrucción

—Eh… creo que llamare a mi mamá…o a alguien sano…

—Escúchame bien Robín Giner, un día el mundo empezara a desbordarse, si no encuentro el colgante todo tu ser será usado como arma para detener ese final.

Robín ve una gran luz y oye un sonido muy extraño que hace que le duelan sus oídos, al despertar se da cuenta de que su mamá esta frente a ella, la está regañando por haberse dormido en el sofá con los zapatos puestos. Ella empieza a creer que lo anterior fue solamente un sueño

* * *

><p>Charlie mira fijamente un espejo, no se distrae en nada mas, no parece que se mire así mismo en él, solo mira el espejo en si, como si estuviera esperando algo. Después de asentir levemente por fin habla—Está bien, mañana hare una prueba<p>

* * *

><p>El día en la escuela no ha ido muy bien para Robín y Scarlet, llegaron tarde, no han traído la tarea, no pusieron atención a lo que el maestro enseño y no pudieron responder unas preguntas. Se han quedado hasta tarde buscando una información para una tarea, Ken se había quedado con ellas, pero se tuvo que ir cuando un maestro le pidió su ayuda. Después, Scarlet tiene que ir al baño y deja a Robín sola. Durante un momento su cuerpo da un ligero temblor y siente un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo pero ella sigue anotando hasta que oye un ruido y se asoma, ve a una chica inconsciente en el suelo y se dirige a ayudarle. La chica del suelo abre sus ojos y respira pesadamente<p>

¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo?—pregunta Robín preocupada pero la chica niega con su cabeza—ok, soy Robín ¿tu?

Me llamo Rous—responde levantándose del suelo y dejando sola a Robín. Robín regresa a sus deberes, termina y decide irse a su casa

* * *

><p>Así que ustedes son los del nuevo trabajo. Hola, yo soy Lilia—se presenta ella ante dos sujetos con capa en un lugar muy oscuro. Laeti y Debrah están detrás de ella<p>

Buenas… y preciosas, yo soy El Exterminador y esta es La Capricho… porque todo lo quiere—dice uno de los encapuchados, su voz suena como la de un joven

¡Qué maldito capricho ni que nada!—la otra encapuchada le da un puñetazo para callarlo. A veces siente que su compañero es un gran idiota pervertido y nada más que eso—Para los humanos, él es Dake y yo soy Chinomiko. Tenemos un tercer miembro y se llama Charlie pero él está ocupado con unos asuntos, nosotros somos demonios muy especiales y nuestro líder necesita mucho la cooperación de los demás así que ¿Cuántos se apuntan?

Solo nosotras tres: Debrah, Laeti y yo… oh, y otra Lilith que se nos unirá mañana—dice Lilia pensativa, eran muy pocos y al parecer necesitaban mucha ayuda… ¿ayuda para qué?

Ya veo—Dake guarda silencio por un momento y luego retoma la palabra con una sonrisa—entonces cada equipo será de cuatro o tres miembros. Ustedes serán la tropa de las Lilith y pronto obtendremos respuesta de la tropa incubus. Entonces le presentaremos a nuestro líder

**. . .**

* * *

><p>perdon por tardar, pero ya resolvi varios de los asuntos que tenia. del fic de mei aun no subire porque tambien lo subo en facebook pero es por partes y tengo que buscar imagenes para subirlo ahi<p> 


End file.
